Bloody Circle
by Swordsoul2000
Summary: Ed, right after the failed attempt at Human transmutation.......


I do not, and sadly never will, own Fullmetal Alchemist.

So please, enjoy.

"No". He almost didn't hear himself speak. "no, nononoNO" he kept mumbling under his breath, using all the powers of his mind to try and deny what was in front of him. 

His brother was gone, as was his left leg. In their place was a THING. That was the only word to describe what IT actually was. IT looked like a nightmarish jumble of bones and organs sticking out every which way. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend that IT's eyes hadn't found it's own, eyes that burned with life.

He didn't have time to worry about IT now. Somehow, he knew that if he wanted to have any chance at all of saving his brother, he had a maximum time limit of 3 minutes before every last trace of him would beyond his reach. Somehow the antique armor in the corner was on the ground, when had that happened? No matter now, he had to work fast if he wanted to save Al.

There was nothing to draw the transmutation circle with. The chalk was on the other side of IT and he couldn't afford the time it would take to get it while trying not to look. He wasted several precious seconds casting around for an alternate substance to draw the circle, before the solution came to him. There was plenty of blood pouring from his ruined leg. Use that. 

Ok, here goes. The first circle goes on the armor, second and third circles on each of his arms, final circle over his own heart. 

Intention: getting Al back. 

Clap.

The creepy Gate again. The doors open. The multitude of thin black arms grabbed him again and pulled him into the light. He tried to fight the information forcing itself into his brain for a second time, only Al mattered, concentrate on getting him back. Almost too late, damm, he'd taken too long, he's my brother, GIVE HIM BACK-

Out. His right arm was gone just like his leg. Deal with the pain, hardly feel it under the overwhelming worry did it work, please let it have worked. He couldn't control his flinch when the armor started to move on it's own. Stop it, he told himself, it's just Al, the soul transmutation had worked. He started to sag, adrenaline and blood loss finally taking their toll. Armored hands caught him and cradled him close to steel whose coldness was a shock to fever warmed skin, but colder still was the crippling chill of guilt washing through him. Now the knowledge overwhelms him, that this was his idea, his determination, his theories, and it was Al who paid the price for his stupidity. All he lost was a measly arm and leg, Al lost his entire body. The knowledge dogged him into unconsciousness as Al rushed him to Winry's where both expert medical care and the nearest adult presence waited. 

He partially surfaced from the dark world he'd retreated into when the bleeding from his stumps had slowed and someone strange breached the safe haven of the Rockbell home. Something inside him latched onto the smooth and confidant voice, offering the opportunity to come to Central, become a State Alchemist, and with the privileges of that position, find a way to restore Al to his own flesh and blood body. He had a goal now, and a possible way of achieving it. To get to it, there was no way that he was going to lay around as a cripple, not when he could be figuring out a way to gain back what his brother had lost. He had to be the older brother, and it was his responsibility to find a way for them both, but especially for Al, to regain what had been lost by his arrogance and stupidity. 

If he was honest with himself, part of the reason he had suggested Human Transmutation, was because he didn't want to be the one responsible for himself and Al. Well, he'd accept the burden now. He had no choice to. It was his mistake, and by Equivalent Exchange, he would be the one to make up for it. 

He could do this. He had to.

Owari

A little drabble on what I think was going through Ed's mind right after the Failed Transmutation. Yes, I know it's slightly different than how it's shown in the Anime and Manga, but I think I did a good job. 

Please, I'm begging you, PLEASE, PLEASE _**REVIEW**_! With absolutely no shame at all, I'm on my knees begging you, my darling readers. Please review (before my knees give out from the force of my pleas) : bats eyelashes:tears: Please?


End file.
